Broken In Her Own World
by LegendaryTriad010203
Summary: OC ALERT! Phoenix died in an explosion on the plane. The Bat Family wasn't the same before. 4 years has passed, a new villain showed up. Who is this villain? NOTE: every chapter has bloopers. Another Note: I SIMPLY LOVE BLOOPERS. If you don't want bloopers just PM me
1. Prologue

**Hey All! This is my first CARTOON fanfiction, so...don't sue me**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

* * *

PROLOGUE: DEATH OF THE ELDEST

(NOTE: IT IS BASED ON 2011)

|BLUDHAVEN  
|MARCH 31, 23:15

Phoenix, biological sister of the boy wonder, Robin, now known as Nightwing, is protecting the streets of Blüdhaven alone since everyone in the Bat Family are busy. Catwoman, Selina Kyle, is visiting a feline friend, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spolier, and Robin are in a mission which includes Bane, and lastly Batgirl, is sparring with Miss Martian back in Mount Justice.

"I can't believe everyone in my family are practically busy right now. And I'm stuck doing my job in Blüdhaven, everyone knows I can't handle that quickly. It's a good thing that every known criminal are in prison now" Phoenix said as she crossed her arms to her waist. "I know you're there, Dad"

The Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, appeared from the shadows where Phoenix was standing.

"What is it you want?" Phoenix asked as she sat down on the edge of the building  
"Ra's al Ghul is stealing from Wayne Industries…again. Since everyone is busy, you were the only available person that I can get" Batman said in his low tone  
"Finally, at least I can do something besides this" Phoenix said as she stretched out her arms.

* * *

|WAYNE INDUSTRIES  
|MARCH 31, 23:20

"Everyone here is knock unconscious for the time being" Batman said as he looked at everyone in the room who are lying down.  
"Well, according to my tracker, Ra's is at the 5th floor and the 4th door in our right" Phoenix said  
"Since when did you put a tracking device on Ra's?" Batman asked  
"Since the time he kidnapped…a lot" Phoenix replied as she tighten her fist. She then looked at Batman, but he was gone. She then said more likely yelling, "You could have just say 'let's go' for a change" as she stretched out her arms. Then she followed her father.

The Dynamic Duo **(NOTE: SINCE NIGHTWING ISN'T THERE I HAVE TO SAY IT'S THE DYNAMIC DUO, BUT IF NIGHTWING WAS THERE, I WOULD SAY IT'S THE TERRIFIC TRIO)** was at the 5th floor. They reached the 4th door in their right and Phoenix opened, more likely kicked the door, and found Talia instead of Ra's.

"Oh look, if it isn't my beloved daughter" Talia said to Phoenix  
"How many times do I have to tell you…I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Phoenix said as she was being irritated by Talia  
"Don't feel bad, soon you will come home with me" Talia said as she lifted her arm in 180 degree angle while her hand is pointing at them  
"Touch my daughter again and I will personally kill you" the Dark Knight threatened Talia as he hold Phoenix  
"BE QUIET, Bruce! I just wanted to see my eldest daughter" Talia said

Suddenly, Phoenix used her Bo staff to slam Talia to her body. Talia got hurt when she landed on the wall. Phoenix then said to Talia, "I will never become your daughter. You are also not my mother". Talia then started yelling, "FATHER!"

"Father?!" Phoenix and Batman said in a confused face. Suddenly, the glass of the window crashed into pieces. Batman and Phoenix saw it was Ra's who crashed it, who also is riding a helicopter. Before they could react both villains are gone.

"I'm sorry Father" Phoenix said in a guilty tone  
"It's not your fault Phoenix" Batman said as he patted his daughter, "We'll find Ra's so we can pay for what he did"  
"Wait a second, that helicopter is like a rocket and has the Wayne logo" Phoenix said  
"The Wayne Aerospace" Batman said  
"But isn't that abandon?" Phoenix asked  
"Yes, but somehow Ra's was able to get one of my rockets" Batman explained  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go for a 'field trip'" Phoenix said

* * *

|WAYNE AEROSPACE  
|MARCH 31, 23:45

The Dynamic Duo went quietly inside Wayne Aerospace and saw Ra's al Ghul's men (including Ubu) are guarding a door, which both heroes believe that Ra's in there.

"Attention all Ra's men, please fasten your seatbelts because we're about to kick your bad guy butt" Phoenix announced to Ra's men in the ceilings  
"It's Phoenix! Attack her!" Ubu ordered  
"Hey, where's the fun here" "Missed me" "Too slow" Phoenix said as she dodged all the attacks of the men. While Batman attacks Ubu from behind.

After a few minutes, the Dynamic Duo went inside the door where Ra's is.

"It's over Ra's al Ghul" Batman said as he kicked the door opened  
"It's not over yet, Detective" Ra's al Ghul said as he hopped inside the rocket and blasted off  
"Let's go get him" Phoenix said as she was about to run, but…  
"I'll get him, you stay put" Batman ordered  
"What?!" Phoenix complained  
"You heard me" Batman said as he disappeared  
"Let him have the fun" Phoenix said in a grumpy tone as she crossed her arms

* * *

BATMAN'S POV

I took out my grappling hook and shot to the rocket. I was able to catch it before my grappling hook ran out of rope. I climbed up the ladder and I heard someone saying my hero persona

"Batman"  
I looked behind and found out it was my daughter, Phoenix. "I thought I told you to stay put"  
"We're partners remember. And I'm not letting you have all the fun" Phoenix said, well…partly explaining  
I was surprise with her excuse, then I said, "Let's finish this"  
All Phoenix did was a nod. I climbed the ladder once more and broke the glass of the window where Ra's is sitting.  
"It's over Ra's" I said  
"On the contrary Detective, it's you who is over" Ra's said as he clicked the self-destruct button and ejected himself

_'THIS ROCKET WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 20 SECONDS'_

"PHOENIX GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" I ordered to my daughter  
"I-I-I can't. My foot is stuck" Phoenix replied in a scared tone  
"Hang on. I'll be right there" I said. I let go of the brace to the other brace where my daughter's foot is stuck. "It's going to be okay Yna"

"I'm sorry, dad" my daughter said  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay" I said as I tried to untangle the brace  
-5 seconds- "No, I'm sorry I have to do this. I can't bear losing another family member like you Bruce. The world especially Gotham needs Batman more than Phoenix" Phoenix said as she kicked me to save my life  
"No… PHOENIX!" I yelled. All my daughter gave was an innocent smile, then…

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

…the rocket exploded. I landed on the water, when I got up, I saw a lot of pieces of the rocket falling down to the water, but I didn't see my daughter.

* * *

PHOENIX' POV

"I-I-I can't. My foot is stuck" I replied in a scared tone  
"Hang on. I'll be right there" my father said as he let go of the last part brace to the part where my foot is stuck. "It's going to be okay Yna"

"I'm sorry, dad" I said  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay" Batman said as he tried to untangle the broken brace  
-5 seconds- "No, I'm sorry I have to do this. I can't bear losing another family member like you Bruce. The world especially Gotham needs a Batman more than Phoenix" I said as I kicked my father to save his life  
"No… PHOENIX!" Batman yelled. All I gave was an innocent smile, then…

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

…the rocket exploded. I landed on the water. Somehow, I survived the explosion but I lost consciousness. Before I lost consciousness, the last thing I saw my left arm bleeding a lot. Then I felt like someone was pulling me.

* * *

BATMAN'S POV (what you got a problem with that)

I looked at the time and it was April 1, 24:00, the exact date when Phoenix and Nightwing's family died. Suddenly, I got a call from Nightwing.

_"Batman, we captured Bane. We are headed to Gotham right now" "Is something wrong?"  
"Dick,…your sister…is dead"_

* * *

NIGHTWING'S POV

"I thank God, because we get to sleep now" Red Robin, also known as Timothy Drake-Wayne said  
"Me too, it took a non-stop hour fighting Bane" Spoiler, also known as Stephanie Brown-Wayne added  
"Hey, Dickie-bird! What now?" Red Hood, also known as Jason Todd-Wayne asked  
"Why don't you call, Father" Robin, also known as Damian Wayne suggested  
"Good thinking, Robin" I said to my youngest brother. I contacted our father, Batman, or in his civilian form, Bruce Wayne, in our communicator. He then answered the call after a few seconds.

"Batman, we captured Bane. We are headed to Gotham right now" I just realized that Bruce was not even giving a comment, because he usually gives comments in every mission, then I asked "Is something wrong?"  
"Dick…your sister…is dead" He replied  
When I heard what Bruce replied, I dropped my communicator in the ground. My siblings were wondering why I dropped my communicator purposely.

"Um…Dick, what's wrong?" Red Robin asked  
Before I answered, I started crying, my tears went down to my cheeks and some dripped to the ground. And then I answered, "Phoenix sob is sob dead". I then looked at my younger siblings who each gave a shocked/ horror face, some started crying, but some tried to stop crying. I couldn't believe I lost another family member, and Phoenix was the only biological family that was ever left for me, well… besides Uncle Rick, but he's paralyzed for almost 5 years. I shouldn't have been there to save my older sister. I grabbed my communicator, asked my father "What happened?" I was being patient but Batman did not respond, "ANSWER ME BRUCE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!" I asked again, but this time I got angrier. Then I got a response from Batman, "Ra's al Ghul. We were tracking down him and we got intel that he was in Wayne Aerospace. He took one of the rockets and placed a bomb. I told Phoenix to stay put, but she disobeyed the order. We almost captured Ra's but, he set the bomb. I yelled at Phoenix to get away from the rocket but her foot got stuck from one of the braces. I tried to save her but she said I'm more important so she kicked me away from the rocket. Then, the rocket exploded". I couldn't believe what happened, my sister died in the hands of Ra's. I will get revenge for that

* * *

|WAYNE MANOR  
|APRIL 1, 13:45

People from Wayne Industries, Selina Kyle, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela (DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS), Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon, students from Gotham Academy, reporters from every business, the League and the team in their civilian form, and lastly the Wayne family came to the funeral of Phoebe Francine "Yna" Grayson-Wayne who died in an explosion in a warehouse (NOBODY ASK).

* * *

|HALL OF JUSTICE  
|APRIL 1, 14:00

Millions of people came to the funeral of Phoenix, Batman's 2nd most trusted, heroic, protégé. People from Gotham City (a few of them are villains but in disguise), Star City, Central City, Happy Harbor, especially Bludhaven, Washington D.C, Metropolis, and Dakota City came to the funeral **_except_** for the Bat family. Superman started telling his experiences with Phoenix, he started saying, _" Phoenix, is one of the strongest crime-fighters in Gotham. The first time I met her, I thought she was a miniature and a girl version of the Dark Knight, but she was a little of that. I remember the last time that she actually beat me in a fight that was a day I wouldn't forget. She was a kind, intelligent, heroic heroine…that's obviously, she sacrifice herself to help others, she thinks of more to people than herself. So Phoenix, where ever you are, I would like to say, we hope you're in a wonderful place. Thank you for everything"_. Next is Aqualad, leader of the Team, sharing experiences with Phoenix, _"My fellow people, I thanked you all for coming here at this unfortunate event. I Aqualad, the leader of the Team, have experience trials and challenges in my life but for Phoenix, she is the most experience person who always gets involve in a lot of situation. I didn't believe that we lost a member too soon, and especially it was Phoenix. She was one of the most experienced partners in the team. I remember the time when Black Canary was sparring everyone, but the only one was able to defeat her was Phoenix. She inspired us, but it's sad that she died. I believe we could be like Phoenix anytime we want, she showed us how even a human can do anything impossible, so to finish my speech, Phoenix, we miss you, and we hope you are in a better place. Thank you for everything". _After the speeches of the 2, many people cried especially Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn**(NOTE: NOBODY CARES IF THEY ARE THERE, COZ' SOMETIMES WHEN JOKER IS NOT THERE WITH IVY OR HARLEY, THEY HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH PHOENIX, ROBIN, AND CATWOMAN)**.

* * *

|BATCAVE  
|APRIL 1, 14:30

The Bat Family, includes Catwoman, investigate the explosion. Batman repeated every explosion but can't find the body.

"You know, we need to look at the water, right?" Jason suggested  
"It'll take a long time. We need to know where she landed" Bruce answered  
"Wait, Bruce play that back, zoom in where Phoenix is, hit slow motion before the explosion" Selina said  
"Why, did you see anything?" Dick asked

Bruce played it again, zoomed on Phoenix, hit it in slow motion before the explosion.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

"We found the location" Tim said  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Stephanie asked  
"Let's search her now" Damian said  
"I'll call the League for the search" Bruce said  
"I'll also call the Team" Dick said

* * *

|GOTHAM BAY  
|APRIL 1, 14:45

"She's not near Gotham Pear"  
"She's not near the Bay"  
"She's not here"  
"Aquaman, Aqualad, have you found her?"  
"No, Batman"  
"We need to find her"  
"Batman, it's going to be hard if we are searching Phoenix in the water"  
"Besides, the waves are very strong today, maybe she was washed away"  
"No. We need to find her!"

* * *

|UNKNOWN PLACE  
|APRIL 1, 15:00

"Let me go! Batman! Batman" Phoenix said as she yelled for help while being strapped in a metal table  
"Oh Phoenix! No one can save you know. Detective thinks you're dead now"  
"That's a lie. My father will search for me even if it takes his whole life. He won't rest until I'm found" Phoenix said as she denied what Ra's said  
"Who's going to save you? The Detective has already moved on"  
"No. No, he wouldn't" Phoenix said as her tears came falling down  
"It's true. He stopped looking for you after you 'died'"  
"No. SHUT THE HELL UP" Phoenix yelled  
"The Detective has abandoned you, my darling. You now have a new teacher" Ra's said as his minions replaced her bloody left arm into a robotic arm.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading, this is actually the prologue so...remember to REVIEW**

**Bloopers:**

**"We found the location" Tim said  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Stephanie asked  
"Let's search her now" Damian said  
"I'll call the League for the search" Bruce said  
"****I'll also call the Team" Dick said. Before he left, he noticed Jason doing something  
"Jay...what are you doing?"  
"Drawing you" Jason replied  
"May I see" Dick asked  
"Here I folded it" Jason said as he runs away  
Dick unfolded the paper and saw..., "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JASON! THIS DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!" a stick man**

***Shows trolls face* -Jason**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Back. I hope you enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: WHO'S THIS PHANTOM?

After 5 years, the Bat Family never became their selves because of their eldest sister who died. Now everyone has a feeling that something will changed.

* * *

|MOUNT JUSTICE  
|MARCH 1, 18:00

_"RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02"_

"Team, mission room now" Batman ordered the Team. Everyone showed up, the new ones, who contains, Bumblebee, Guardian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Wonder girl, and Impulse.  
"Is there a mission for us, Batman?" Guardian asked  
"Actually, the new ones will" Batman answered  
"So, what's for us?" Blue Beetle asked… "No he's not giving us an international mission" and talking to himself  
"Someone has hacked Cadmus. It is believed that this person is after the Lex Corporation, Star Labs, and Wayne Industries" Batman said  
"How do you know that this 'person' is after those?" Bumblebee asked  
"It's logic" Batman asked  
"Wait, where's the Bats?" Beast Boy asked  
"They're tracking down in Cadmus" Batman replied, "You will be headed in Lex Corp in 10 minutes" then he left

_"RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02" _

"This is so Crash" Impulse said in excitement  
"So…who's going to fly the Bio-ship?" Bumblebee asked  
"I'll do it" Wonder girl said

* * *

|LEX CORP  
|MARCH 1, 18:15

"We reached our destination" Wonder Girl said. She landed the Bio-ship on top of a building in camaflauge mode.

The Team looked at Lex Corp. Nothing much happened. Suddenly, an alarm went on. A lot of people are coming out of the building, actually they're running out.

"How did he pass us" Blue Beetle said  
"Look" Bumblebee said as she pointed her finger to the roofs  
"What" Wonder Girl said

Someone is running on top of the building.

"That's him" Lagoon Boy said  
"Let's get him" Impulse said

* * *

|ON TOP OF LEX CORP  
|MARCH 1, 18:18

MYSTERY PERSON'S POV

'Nothing has change in Metropolis. I wonder who are the heroes will try to capture me' MP (Mystery Person) thought. I then felt that someone is following me. "I know you are there"

The Team started attacking MP.

"Wow, miss me" "Too slow" "Seriously, hit now, I'm getting bored" I said as I dodge their fast attacks, too me, more like slow attacks

"How can you dodge our fast attacks" one of them said  
"Seriously, that's your fast attacks. It's more like slow attacks" I said  
"Show yourself" one of them said

I walked to them slowly

* * *

BUMBLEEBEE 'S POV

The thief, walked to us slowly. She is wearing a stylized Domino mask and a white cape. She wears a black long-sleeved t-Shirt, white leggings, black gloves, white boots, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of Protective Body-armor. Around her waist is a utility belt with a lot of pouches.

"What's your name" I asked politely  
"The name's Phantom" she introduced herself, "Now may I know yours, because I'm not really familiar who you are"  
"Bumblebee" I introduced myself  
"Impulse"  
"Beastboy"  
"Lagoon Boy"  
"Wonder Girl"  
"Blue Beetle"

"Okay now…" Phantom said, "Let's continue the fight. I believe it's my turn, isn't it" when she said it, her face became even more serious than before.

* * *

NOBODY'S POV

It's only been 3 minutes after the fight continued. Phantom had already defeated them all.

"That was really bad" Phantom said, "and I thought I would fight someone more experienced, well I'll just wait a little bit more"  
"Wait…" Wonder Girl said as she tries to stand up, "…who do you work for"  
"That's a secret" Phantom said, "but, give this to the Bats" as she gives a disc to Wonder girl  
"What's this" Wonder girl asked  
"That's a secret" Phantom said  
Wonder girl then looked at Phantom, after she blinked, she's gone. "H-How did she disappear" Wonder girl looked at her friends, "I better call the League" said as she gets her communicator.

"Wonder girl to Watchtower. Can you hear me?"

"What's the problem Cass" Wonder woman said

"The Team are knock unconscious. I need help to get them to Mount Justice. Please hurry up, we are badly injured"

"We'll be right there"

* * *

|UNKNOWN LOCATION  
|MARCH 1, 18:30

"Talia, I'm back. I got the thing you needed" Phantom said  
"Very Good…" Talia said, "Yna"  
Phantom takes off her mask. Her eyes are revealed, that they are blue, just like Nightwing's.  
"Did you see your father?" Talia asked  
"No…only the newbies of the Team" Yna replied  
"Remember, you have training with Ubu later. Next week, you'll have training with Deathstroke" Talia said  
"Yes" Yna replied, "mom"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update this fast. Remember to REVIEW**

**BLOOPERS**

**"This is so Crash" Impulse said in excitement  
"So…who's going to fly the Bio-ship?" Bumblebee asked  
"I'll do it" Wonder girl said  
"I want to do it" Lagoon Boy said  
"No way" Wonder girl said  
"Let's fight for it" Lagoon Boy said  
"Alright then"**

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**_RECOGNIZE FLASH 04_**

**'I wonder why Bruce wants me to go here' Flash wondered. He then saw a complete mess in the mountain. The water is leaking. A lot of fist marks. Mostly, the expensive gadgets are busted. "WHAT DID THE TEAM DO!" "I'M DEAD TO THE BAT!"**


End file.
